


luckdog1婚后生活

by prosperity_fortune



Series: luckydog1GG [1]
Category: luckydog1
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperity_fortune/pseuds/prosperity_fortune
Summary: 太爱Guilio了。
Relationships: Gian/Guilio
Series: luckydog1GG [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631272
Kudos: 1





	luckdog1婚后生活

**Author's Note:**

> 太爱Guilio了。

“哦？当BOSS的第一天，恭喜你～哈尼～”  
一下楼就看见Bernardo这家伙一大早就把自己埋进一堆电话里，真搞不懂，和GD的对峙都结束了，CR5内部还有这么多要处理的事情吗？  
果然还是因为Bandone家族的叛乱吧？  
说起来也好几天没有见Guilio了，处理好Bandone家族的事情就马上回本部来，是那家伙说的吧？  
“早上好～达令，当BOSS能睡到中午没有人叫，这才是真正的幸福，说起来——Bandone家族的事情，Guilio还没有处理好吗？”  
即使不愿意承认，在那场事件以后，能和Guilio一起活下来是幸福地可以笑出来的事情，以至于现在竟然开始想念Guilio，这也是理所应当的事情吧？  
Bernardo抚了抚眼镜，趁着没有电话打来的时间里，泡了一杯咖啡，我接过来说，“达令～这是属于BOSS的最高礼遇吗？”  
Bernardo捧起自己那一杯，笑了笑说，“是我以前对你不够好吗～哈尼？……虽说Guilio是Bandone家族的继承人，但是Bandone家族的老头几乎什么也没有给他留下，除了匆匆忙忙带不走的，就剩下当地法官处还有的财产证明。”  
“哈？就这些，Guilio为什么要处理这么久？”  
Guilio那家伙，可以的话一刻也不想离开我，这是我绝对不会怀疑的。  
“哦？Gian，你可不要小瞧了Bandone家族的财力，剩下的财物已经可以买下半个迪拜了。如果Gian受不了，实在想念他的话，也许他……”  
“喂！我哪里有想Guilio？我可是BOSS，要监督CR5的恢复也没有问题吧？”  
“是、是。”Bernardo漫不经心地应下，看来完全没有把我说的话放在心上呢。  
不过，算了，这话我自己也不信。

“Gian、先生……”  
“啊！”我被吓了一跳，虽然知道Guilio是CR5干部里唯一的战斗人员，但是无声无息地就这么接近，无论任何人都是不能习惯的吧？况且为什么要在我否认了想Guilio以后，他才突然出现？  
喂，上帝，我不是luckydog吗？  
虽然不明显，但是Guilio的眼神有些冰冷无机质，什、什么啊，即使都和Guilio到这个地步了，还是这么容易变成这个样子吗？  
“喂！Guilio？你回来了……也就是说，Bandone家族的事情已经处理好了？”  
“是、的……Gian先生、全部……都处理好了，不会再有任何人阻、碍Gian……先生了。”  
“是吗……这样就好，不过你呢，Guilio？这几天很辛苦了吧？”  
Bernardo就在旁边这样看着，真让人不爽，Bernardo这样看着叫我怎么好意思这样和Guilio聊天？  
如果是两个人还好，现在这个样子也只能随便说两句了吧？  
“Gian、先生？我们……回房去比较好、吧？”  
Guilio慢吞吞地建议，不行了，被Guilio这样盯着。  
“哦、好。”我慢半拍地应下，“喂，Bernardo，你也不要太勉强自己了。”  
Bernardo抚了抚眼镜，“难得BOSS还能记得我了，是是、我知道了。”

“喂？Guilio，你们Bandone家族没有给你弄一个漂亮高贵的未婚妻什么的吗？”  
我抓紧机会和Guilio说话，Guilio停了一下，表情似乎正常了许多，“Gian、先生？”  
“就是那个啊！一般黑手党家族的大少爷都会有家族给订亲，和隔壁黑手党家族什么的……Guilio你没有吗？”  
“啊、没有……我、我只有Gian先生……”  
喂，Guilio怎么能一脸没什么的说出这么惹人怜的话啊？到底还是不是mad dog了？  
“哦、我知道了……”  
Guilio突然轻轻的、拉住了我了手，“Gian……先生、我，我很高兴……”  
是我的错觉吗，Guilio的呼吸加快了。  
“啊？哦？什么，高兴什么？”  
“Gian、先生说，不想、念我……什么、的，但是……却在乎、未婚妻，这种事，我、我很高兴……我，我是属于Gian先生、的。”  
喂，Guilio突然一脸高兴地再说些什么啊？  
不想念Guilio的话，Guilio真的会相信吗？

TBC


End file.
